La vérité est en nous
by SarahUriel
Summary: Durant la saison 9, après l'adoption de William, avant le retour de Mulder. Monica vient apporter son soutien à Dana...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tous les droits appartiennent à Chris Carter et 1013 Productions.

 **La vérité est en nous**

 **1**

Ce soir-là, Dana n'en pouvait plus. Elle pleurait déjà depuis des heures, des jours en fait, et elle était épuisée. Ses yeux la brûlaient, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et n'arrivait même pas à sortir du canapé, où elle s'était effondrée en rentrant chez elle, pour aller se coucher. Elle ne faisait que cela ces derniers temps : travailler en pilote automatique, passer sa soirée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, s'effondrer dans son lit aux petites heures du jour et recommencer. Elle ne savait pas à quand remontait son dernier vrai repas mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule nuit correcte depuis ce jour-là, depuis qu'elle avait dû le laisser. Des images de William lui traversèrent l'esprit, elle sentit même son odeur avec une intensité qui lui arracha un cri rauque tant sa gorge était à vif.

Au même moment, son interphone retentit. Elle n'eut pas le courage ni même la force de se lever pour aller répondre. Et qu'importe, elle ne voulait voir personne. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa à sa porte.

« **Scully ? Scully, c'est Monica, Monica Reyes. Je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez-moi !** »

Dana réussit péniblement à se mettre debout pour aller ouvrir à l'agent Reyes. Non pas qu'elle eut envie de la voir, pas plus que qui que ce soit, mais Reyes avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle était également très attachée à William depuis le premier jour. Après tout, elle avait aidé à le mettre au monde. Dana savait qu'elle avait elle aussi été très affectée de son départ et ne se sentait pas le droit de la renvoyer sans un mot.

Elle ouvrit donc la porte. Aucun mot n'eut besoin d'être échangé, juste un regard et Monica la prit par la main, l'emmena jusqu'au canapé, l'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la berça doucement, comme on bercerait un enfant. Dana sentit les larmes monter de tant de tendresse et de compréhension silencieuse. Ayant déjà versé toutes celles qu'elle pouvait verser, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Comme c'était bon. La brune dégageait une impression étonnante qui envahissait tous ses sens. Monica sentait si bon, les épices et l'encens. Comme l'église de son enfance, où elle se réfugiait souvent, parce que Dieu était là et l'écoutait. Elle retrouvait ce sentiment de sérénité dans ses bras. Elle était comme dans un cocon de douceur, au chaud, protégée. Là, rien ni personne ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

Dieu, comme cela faisait du bien. Enfin quelqu'un qui ne lui demandait pas pourquoi, qui ne la jugeait pas, qui ne la regardait pas avec pitié. Monica était juste là pour elle et semblait savoir exactement ce dont elle avait besoin en ce moment précis. Peut-être mieux qu'elle-même. En effet, elle aurait juré, il y a quelques minutes, qu'elle voulait absolument rester seule. Et, pourtant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose en ce moment précis, que surtout Monica ne bouge pas et la garde ainsi le plus longtemps possible.

Les paupières de Dana s'alourdirent, elle sentit avec bonheur le sommeil la gagner.

« **Venez** », dit Monica en l'aidant à se lever.

Elle l'accompagna dans la chambre et l'aida à enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon. Elle souleva la couette et l'allongea doucement. Elle se mit ensuite elle aussi à l'aise, rejoignit Dana et se lova derrière elle en l'enserrant d'un bras. En paix, enfin, Dana s'endormit sur un soupir.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Monica resta éveillée toute la nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de son amie. Elle était passée parce que cela devenait trop dur de ne pas savoir comment se portait Dana, de ne plus lui parler, de ne pas la voir. Elle avait voulu lui donner le temps de se retrouver, ne pas la déranger dans sa douleur. Mais elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait sans doute eu tort. Dana avait terriblement besoin de quelqu'un. La solitude était en train de la tuer, littéralement. Elle avait perdu un poids inquiétant et ses yeux n'avaient plus cette étincelle toujours présente, que ceux qui la prenait pour une femme froide et distante ne remarquaient pas. Monica avait senti ce soir qu'elle était à bout, à bout de souffle, d'énergie, de vie presque. Sans doute même était-ce même ce qui, de loin, l'avait fait se décider à lui rendre visite ce soir.

Et, quand elle l'avait prise dans ses bras, elle avait tenté de lui transmettre tout ce qu'elle pouvait de paix, de réassurance, de bien-être. Parce que les énergies qui entourent les êtres ne sont pas que de belles enveloppes, elles peuvent échanger, se transmettre, fusionner. Il y a plus qui passent entre deux êtres que les mots ou les gestes. Et depuis ce tout premier jour, là-haut, en plein vent, elle avait senti qu'un lien se nouait entre elle et Dana Scully. Que quelque chose de leur essence à toutes les deux se reconnaissait, se retrouvait.

Et plus le temps avait passé, plus Monica avait su qu'elle ne pourrait se détacher de Dana, qu'elles étaient irrémédiablement liées mais également que la jolie rousse, aussi têtue qu'elle, ne se rendrait sans doute jamais compte de cela tant elle se refusait parfois, souvent, à envisager la plausibilité de manifestations échappant au domaine du réel, à ce que la science pouvait prouver et expliquer. Monica avait donc fait seule le deuil d'un amour qui ne serait assez sûrement jamais payé de retour et pris la voie de l'amitié. Car même si, sur celle-ci, ce ne pourrait sans doute pas être aussi parfait, même s'il manquait une dimension, à tout le moins elle restait près d'elle et cela suffisait à son âme.

Mais durant cette nuit-là, à la tenir ainsi contre elle, elle réalisa à quel point la différence entre vivre et survivre pouvait être grande. A quel point l'immensité de ce qui nous manque nous échappe avant que de l'avoir connu. Dios, elle aurait voulu ne plus jamais bouger, ne plus jamais avoir à ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle en parte, ne plus jamais passer un instant sans sentir leurs deux cœurs battre avec une telle unicité qu'ils en devenaient indissociables. Elle avait enfin l'impression d'être complète, comme s'il y avait eu un espace en elle, un vide jamais comblé au plus profond et qui enfin se remplissait et formait un tout parfait avec le reste.

Elle se surprit à rire doucement et à serrer un peu plus la jeune femme contre elle, affectueusement. Si seulement Dana l'entendait penser, elle lui jetterait sûrement le même regard que quand elle avait imité le chant des baleines avant la naissance de William et n'aurait plus aucun doute sur une certaine limitation de ses aptitudes mentales…


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Au matin, quand Dana se réveilla, Monica n'était plus là. Elle ressentit son absence comme un vide terrible dont la profondeur la surprit. Mais pas autant que la force du soulagement qui la balaya quand des bruits provenant de la cuisine lui firent comprendre que la brune était encore là.

Elle n'avait jamais été du type dépendant, de ces personnes qui ne supportent pas la solitude et cherchent par tous les moyens à y échapper. La nature de son travail avec Mulder avait encore accentué l'écart déjà existant entre elle et le reste du monde. Leurs collègues la considérait comme froide, voire glaciale, et aucun, homme comme femme, n'avait jamais manifesté l'envie de voir ce qu'il y avait sous cette carapace qu'elle avait forgée, au fur et à mesure des années, pour se protéger.

Aucun, avant l'agent Reyes. Extérieurement, Reyes était tout ce que Dana n'était pas : chaleureuse, souriante, ouverte. Après quelques mois en sa compagnie, Dana avait dû convenir qu'elle était en effet ainsi. Pourtant, elle se souvenait bien de ce que Monica lui avait avoué quand elles cherchaient un lieu décent pour la naissance de William, de sa capacité à sentir les ondes dégagées par certains lieux ou personnes. Et elle voyait bien, lors de certaines affaires, Monica avoir ce froncement du front entre les deux sourcils et ce pincement des lèvres qui trahissaient comme une douleur en elle, presque une souffrance. Il y avait plus en la jolie brune qu'un sourire charmeur et de beaux yeux.

Mettant de côtés ses réflexions, Dana décida d'aller rejoindre la dite brune dans la cuisine. Elle mourait de faim, ce qui était en soi un bon signe, et elle avait envie de retrouver la sensation de paix diffusée en elle hier par la simple présence de Monica. Elle s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers les bonnes odeurs qui émergeaient du fond de la pièce à vivre.

Monica ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Elle s'activait sur l'îlot central qui séparait l'espace dédié à la cuisine du reste de la pièce. Le soleil du matin la baignait d'une aura de lumière. Elle était magnifique. Dana s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer, son côté scientifique cherchant sans doute à percer le mystère de ce que cette femme déclenchait en elle. Pourquoi était-elle la seule qu'elle laissait s'approcher autant ? La seule qui semblait la comprendra ainsi sans même qu'elles échangent un seul mot ? Pourquoi lui procurait-elle aussi facilement un tel bien-être ? Comment faisait-elle pour toujours savoir ce dont elle avait besoin au moment opportun ? Pourquoi continuait-elle à passer la voir alors que tous lui avaient tourné le dos ? Que trouvait-elle en elle qui lui donne l'envie de venir ? Et comment faisait-elle pour être à ce point magnifique ?

Elle semblait chez elle au milieu de sa cuisine et Dana apprécia cette impression de tranquillité presque familiale. Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés le matin au réveil, prendre le petit-déjeuner ensemble, discuter de tout et de rien ou juste profiter de ce silence confortable qu'elle ressentait à l'instant-même. Etait-ce d'une présence dont elle avait besoin ou était-ce Monica qui provoquait cette envie ?

Depuis les premières affaires où elles avaient travaillé ensemble, la brune déclenchait en elle un besoin quasi insatiable de sa présence, de sa chaleur, de son naturel enjoué, de son penchant à voir toujours le bon côté de tous et de tout qui rendaient plus supportables les atrocités côtoyées. Elle la faisait rire avec un humour parfois décapant et une maladresse touchante. Mais, ce qu'elle appréciait par-dessus tout, c'était de ne pas avoir, avec elle, à mettre son masque de femme froide et lointaine. Parce que Monica n'en portait jamais et qu'il y avait cette gentillesse en elle qui faisait comprendre que, quoiqu'elle découvre, elle ne s'en servirait jamais pour blesser. Oui, Monica lui avait manqué.

Monica leva alors la tête, sans surprise aucune, et sourit tendrement à Dana comme si elle savait depuis le début qu'elle était entrée dans la pièce et lui avait laissé le temps de l'observer et de réfléchir, d'aller à son rythme, comme elle le faisait si souvent l'air de rien.

« **Ça va, Dana, vous avez bien dormi ? Vous avez faim ?** »

Dana resta sans voix. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter une amie pareille ? Non seulement elle passait sa soirée du samedi, et sa nuit, avec elle mais, au lieu de rentrer chez elle au matin, elle prenait le temps de lui préparer le petit-déjeuner au réveil. Et pas n'importe lequel, du bacon, des œufs brouillés, des pancakes et une multitude de fruits frais. Dana se sentit un peu coupable de prendre autant sans rien donner en retour mais elle entendit alors son estomac gronder, de même que Monica, ce qui les fit rire toutes les deux.

« **Monica, c'est adorable ! Il ne fallait pas ! C'est dimanche, vous devez avoir des milliers de choses à faire chez vous ou des amis à retrouver.** »

Elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte en prononçant ces mots qu'elle en savait fort peu de Monica en dehors du travail. Une lacune indigne d'une amie comme elle, Dans se promit de veiller à y remédier rapidement.

« **Mais non, Dana, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien. Je suis ravie d'être ici et de passer un peu de temps avec vous. Vous me manquiez et je m'inquiétais pour vous. A raison d'ailleurs, vous avez l'air épuisée et vous avez perdu du poids. Allez vous mettre à table et laissez-moi prendre un peu soin de vous.** » Et c'est ce qu'elle fit le reste du dimanche pour la plus grande joie de Dana qui se délecta de toutes ces attentions si généreusement offertes. Elle se sentait en paix et entourée de chaleur, comme durant une sieste d'été, et décida, au moins pour quelques heures, d'arrêter de se poser de questions et de se laisser porter.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

Elles décidèrent de se revoir ainsi fréquemment. Monica passait manger après le travail. Elles s'installaient ensuite devant la télévision pour le dessert, avec du pop-corn ou une glace, Dana allongée entre les jambes de Monica ou toutes les deux assises l'une contre l'autre. Ce contact se faisait naturellement, sans gêne aucune, sans tension sous-jacente non plus. Dana se guérissait petit à petit d'un manque qui remontait à aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne et Monica se réjouissait juste de la sentir ainsi contre elle tout simplement. Elles se regardaient un film, le plus souvent comique ou romantique et passaient la soirée à rire et bavarder comme des adolescentes. Monica avait toujours son humour terrible qui faisait rire Dana aux larmes. Et, même si Dana savait qu'il lui faudrait encore beaucoup de temps pour aller vraiment mieux, que rien ne serait de toute façon jamais comme avant, on ne se remet pas de la perte d'un enfant, même si elle y avait renoncée d'elle-même pour le bien de William, Monica apportait une certaine légèreté dans sa vie, une lumière au bout du tunnel. Souvent, le week-end surtout mais également en semaine, elle restait dormir chez Dana, l'une contre l'autre, comme ce premier soir. C'étaient les seules nuits où Dana dormait vraiment d'un sommeil profond, réparateur et Monica le savait et ne se faisait donc jamais prier.

Un soir, cependant, au lieu de passer, Monica téléphona à Dana pour lui dire qu'elle avait été envoyée en urgence à l'autre bout du pays pour une affaire qui requerrait sûrement plusieurs jours voire plusieurs semaines. Sur la côte ouest, il y avait plusieurs morts mystérieuses de jeunes femmes retrouvées avec des symboles rituels gravés dans leur chair. Au vu de sa formation, le Bureau l'estimait la plus apte à prêter main forte aux forces de l'ordre sur le terrain. Elle lui promit de l'appeler régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles ou juste discuter.

Au bout de quelques soirées sans voir Monica, Dana se rendit compte qu'elle lui manquait terriblement, plus même que de raison pour une amie. Leurs discussions lui manquaient alors même qu'elles s'appelaient souvent. C'est sa présence surtout, son contact quand elle la prenait dans les bras pour la réconforter les soirs où l'absence de William se faisait plus cruellement sentir, ses caresses inconscientes durant les films, ses baisers d'au-revoir… Tous ces petits gestes amicaux que l'on fait sans y penser mais dont Dana réalisait qu'elle était devenue dépendante. Elle les attendait sans le savoir et leur manque la faisait physiquement souffrir. La nuit plus particulièrement. Sans Monica à côté d'elle, les cauchemars étaient revenus en force et, l'épuisement la gagnant, elle avait plus de mal à lutter contre la tristesse.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela, même avec Mulder. Elle prenait conscience aujourd'hui qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, jamais été vraiment tout entier avec elle. Quoiqu'il arrive, une parcelle de lui restait toujours à s'interroger sur sa « vérité ». Elle sentait bien que, même dans les moments les plus intimes, il n'était pas complètement là et cela l'avait toujours empêchée de s'offrir totalement à lui, corps et âme. C'est aussi sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait eu tellement mal quand il était parti, parce qu'il ne lui serait plus jamais possible de savoir s'il pouvait vraiment l'aimer, au-delà de tout. Si le temps aurait permis qu'il lui accorde la première place dans sa vie et ses pensées. Ceci dit, si neuf ans n'y avaient déjà pas suffi… Elle ne savait même pas où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle alors qu'il avait toujours soutenu qu'elle était la seule en laquelle il croyait…

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle réalisa que ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait avec Monica. Quand celle-ci était chez elle, Dana ne l'avait jamais perçue autrement que pleinement avec elle. Mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de Monica. Non ? Elles étaient amies, c'est tout. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis proches, elle avait du mal à appréhender ce qui pouvait appartenir au domaine de l'amitié ou à celui de l'amour. Elle passa en revue tout ce qu'était Monica, tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle, tous leurs moments partagés... Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Monica était très fort et le manque qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours également. Et même si elle n'était pas une spécialiste des relations amicales, un tel besoin physique ne lui semblait pas trop en relever. Que les relations humaines étaient complexes et compliquées. Prendre conscience de ses sentiments, s'interroger sur eux, n'était vraiment pas son point fort.

Elle se ressouvint de cette première nuit partagée, celle où Monica l'avait serrée contre elle sans un mot. Elle avait sombrée dans le sommeil comme elle n'avait pu le faire depuis des semaines. Elle avait pris le manque du matin pour le besoin d'une personne à ses côtés mais elle réalisait maintenant que c'était Monica qui lui avait manqué, émotionnellement et physiquement. Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit en train de tomber amoureuse ? Le fait que ce soit une femme ne la perturbait pas. Elle avait tant de mal à se lier, à s'ouvrir aux autres, à aimer. Si c'était réellement ce qui se passait, elle avait devant elle une chance infinie de pouvoir vivre quelque chose de magnifique, il ne pouvait en être autrement avec Monica.

Et pourtant, une fois que cette pensée eut émergé, elle fut suivie d'une peur quasi panique. Aimer à nouveau ? Si totalement ? Peut-être plus encore, car Monica se donnait sans limitation, elle était ainsi faite. Et si elle devait la perdre elle aussi ? Après Mélissa, Emily, Mulder et William, pourrait-elle y survivre ? Avait-elle seulement envie de courir ce risque ? Pour n'importe qui d'autre, elle aurait répondu non sans hésitation. Mais Monica n'était pas n'importe qui. La force des émotions qu'elle ressentait aussi bien en sa présence qu'en son absence en était la preuve. Mais c'était aussi ce qui la terrifiait.


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

Pendant ce temps, sur la côte ouest, à San Francisco, Monica essayait de prendre un peu de repos. Elle avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres en quelques jours tout en menant une enquête pour le moins complexe. Il s'était avéré qu'il n'y avait aucun culte quel qu'il soit derrière les morts sur lesquelles on l'avait appelée en renfort, juste un cinglé de plus. Mais ses connaissances avaient permis d'élucider certains indices dans les chairs scarifiées. Indices qui avaient menés à l'arrestation du coupable. Elle n'était donc pas venue pour rien. Cependant, le terrain de « chasse » du tueur avait été pour le moins étendu, entre Los Angeles, San Francisco et Berkeley, et Monica n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne rêvait que d'une douche bien fraîche et d'un bon lit, et pas forcément dans cet ordre-là vu son état de fatigue.

Pourtant, une fois couchée, le sommeil ne vint pas. Des pensées de Dana lui traversaient l'esprit sans fin. C'était comme si elle avait était allongée à côté d'elle, ainsi qu'elles en avaient pris l'habitude, et qu'elle la sentait éveillée, désirant lui parler mais sans y parvenir. Elle percevait son agitation, sa confusion, une tentative désespérée de l'atteindre à travers la distance. Dana pensait à elle, elle en était sure mais elle était également effrayée, terrifiée même. A cette sensation, Monica paniqua à son tour. Dana était-elle en danger ? Elle se saisit de son téléphone et appela immédiatement. Peu importait l'heure, Dana avait besoin d'elle, elle le sentait dans son ventre, au plus profond de son être, où toutes les énergies se nouent.

D'abord, le téléphone sonna dans le vide. Une fois… deux fois… trois fois… La gorge de Monica se noua, son ventre se tordit. Quel que soit l'esprit qui dirige là-haut, Dieu, Déesse, Nature, quoi que ce soit, faites qu'elle aille bien ! Quatre fois… cinq fois… Et quand Monica pensa envoyer le téléphone s'écraser contre le mur de frustration avant de sauter dans un taxi pour l'aéroport, Dana décrocha.

« **Dana ? Dana, vous allez bien ?**

\- **Monica ? Oui, oui. Pourquoi ? Vous avez l'air en pleine panique. Tout va bien pour vous ?**

\- **Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste mon don qui me joue des tours. J'ai eu l'impression que vous m'appeliez, que vous aviez besoin de moi. Je vous ai crue en danger. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangée aussi tard, c'était stupide.**

\- **Oh, non, Monica, ne dites pas cela. Vous ne me dérangez jamais. Et ce n'était pas stupide, loin de là, je trouve cela touchant. Je ne suis pas en danger, non, tout va bien, mais… c'est vrai… que je pensais à vous. Vous… Vous me manquez… Beaucoup.** »

Il était toujours extrêmement difficile à Dana d'avouer ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient. Monica se sentit émue qu'elle fasse cet effort pour elle. Elle mit toute la chaleur et la réassurance qu'elle put dans sa réponse.

« **Alors, rassurez-vous, l'affaire est bouclée, je rentre demain. Vous aussi vous me manquez, terriblement. On se voit demain soir ? Chez vous ?**

\- **Oui, avec plaisir. Bonsoir, Monica, dormez bien.**

\- **Vous aussi, Dana, faites de beaux rêves.**

\- **Oh, oui, ils devraient l'être maintenant,** » crut-elle l'entendre murmurer avant de raccrocher.

Et les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent en effet d'un profond sommeil, simultanément.


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

Ce soir-là, quand elle arriva à l'appartement de Dana, Monica fut accueillie par les bras de Dana autour de sa taille et sa tête contre sa poitrine. Son contact avait trop manqué, la jolie rousse avait besoin de s'y abreuver de suite. Elles restèrent tranquillement enlacées un temps certain. Enfin, Dana releva la tête, fit un sourire éblouissant à Monica et lui murmura à quel point cela lui faisait du bien qu'elle soit enfin de retour. Monica ne put que hocher la tête pour acquiescer. La jeune femme ne l'avait pas habituée à des démonstrations d'affection aussi spontanées et elle avait quelque difficulté à calmer les réactions intenses déclenchées dans son corps au contact imprévu et rapproché de celui de Dana. Celle-ci finit par se détacher et s'excusa en rougissant, la tête baissée, les yeux cachés par ses cheveux de cuivre, d'ainsi envahir son espace personnel. Monica posa ses doigts sous son menton pour lui relever doucement le visage et s'empressa de la rassurer. Enfin, elle la connaissait bien, elle savait que ce genre de démonstrations ne la gênait pas du tout. Bien au contraire d'ailleurs, venant d'elle, ajouta-t-elle avec son fameux petit clin d'œil charmeur. Dana rit et la légèreté qu'elles aimaient tant partager ensemble revint.

Elles s'installèrent comme à leur habitude sur le canapé avec un petit film romantique sans prétention à la télévision et une bonne réserve de pop-corn sur les genoux. Dana se cala entre les jambes de Monica, la tête sur sa poitrine et elles se remirent à bavarder comme si elles s'étaient vues la veille. C'était agréable, comme d'enfiler des vêtements confortables et de se poser après une longue journée de travail. Pourtant, quelque chose avait changé, entre elles et en elles. Leurs corps réagissaient plus intensément à la présence de l'autre. Monica avait envie d'embrasser les cheveux de Dana, elle avait plus de mal à se retenir de la toucher tout le temps. Elle lui caressait à l'instant l'avant-bras sans s'en rendre compte. Quant à Dana, le contact de la belle brune ne se contentait plus désormais d'apaiser ses tensions mais en créait une nouvelle, excitante et effrayante à la foi, qui se répercutait à travers tout son être pour se concentrer en certaines zones bien précises qui lui amenaient le rouge aux joues. Il y a avait désormais non pas une tension mais plutôt un non-dit, qu'il faudrait exprimer tôt ou tard. Mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, elles se retrouvaient.

Comme elle se l'était promis, Dana décidé de s'enquérir un peu plus de la vie de Monica :

« **Mais, dites-moi, Monica, vous êtes ici tous les week-ends et vous passez souvent en semaine, après le travail. Non pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, bien au contraire ! Mais vous n'avez pas d'amis en dehors de moi ? Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup avec votre tempérament si ouvert.**

\- **C'est gentil, Dana. Non, en fait, pas ici. Les affaires dont nous nous occupons me prennent trop de temps. Mes amis de la Nouvelle-Orléans me manquent parfois. Je sais que je devrais y prendre quelques vacances pour aller les voir mais quand ?**

\- **Faites attention, Monica, ne prenez pas le même chemin que moi avec les dossiers X sinon, bientôt, vous verrez que vous ne connaitrez plus personne en dehors de John et moi.**

\- **Mais cela me convient tout à fait de n'avoir que vous.**

\- **Vous me flattez,** dit Dana en riant. **Faites attention quand même.**

\- **Je vous promets d'y être attentive, Dana. Et vous-même ? Je pourrais vous retourner la même inquiétude.**

\- **C'est encore trop dur pour moi de sortir en dehors du travail, de voir du monde et tous ses parents avec leurs enfants... C'est aussi pour cela que je suis aussi contente que vous soyez là. Vous êtes toute ma vie sociale du moment. Non pas que j'en ai eu beaucoup avant, remarquez. Et votre vie amoureuse ? Je suppose, peut-être à tort, que vous n'avez personne étant donné que vous passez vos journées au travail et vos soirées avec moi. N'avez-vous pas envie de faire des rencontres, de tomber amoureuse, d'avoir des enfants ? Je vous ai vue avec William, l'amour et l'attention que vous lui portiez. Vous feriez une maman formidable. Mais je suis indiscrète.**

\- **Non, non, pas du tout, c'est normal, entre amies de parler de ces choses-là, lui répondit Monica avec un petit sourire et un clin d'œil. Je ne sais pas. Sans doute n'ai-je jamais rencontrée la personne qui me donnerait cette envie.**

\- **Mais, et l'agent Doggett ? Vous me paraissez très proches l'un de l'autre. J'ai même eu l'impression parfois que vous étiez déjà un couple.**

\- **John ? Non,** rit Monica, **John n'est qu'un ami. Un très bon ami, un des meilleurs. Mais un ami, c'est tout. Je l'aime profondément. J'étais l'enquêtrice principale sur la mort de son fils, vous savez ? Il a eu besoin de soutien, je l'ai senti, je lui en ai offert avec plaisir. Nous sommes très proches depuis mais rien de plus. Il y a bien quelqu'un qui me donnerait l'envie de tout cela,** ajouta Monica en rougissant, **mais elle n'est…**

\- **Elle ?** la coupa Dana, à la fois curieuse et avide d'avoir enfin la réponse à son interrogation la plus pressante concernant la jolie brune.

\- **Oui, elle. Le genre de la personne que j'aime m'importe aussi peu que sa couleur, ses origines ou sa religion. C'est l'être humain que j'aime avant tout, ses valeurs, son intelligence, sa beauté.**

\- **Cela vous ressemble. Excusez-moi, je vous ai encore interrompue. Alors, elle n'est… ?**

\- **Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour elle. Je sais qu'elle a aimé désespérément au moins un homme dans sa vie, qu'il l'a quittée et que cela l'a profondément affectée. Je ne veux pas la bousculer, courir le risque de la blesser à nouveau.** »

C'était tout Monica ça, de faire attention à l'autre au point de s'effacer, d'en oublier ses propres besoins, ses envies, ses désirs se fit remarquer Dana, sans même réaliser que ce dont parlait Monica s'appliquait terriblement à sa propre vie.

\- Vous devriez lui dire, énonça Dana avec véhémence. Si elle ne partage pas votre ouverture amoureuse au moins vous serez fixée. Mais si oui, vous risquez de passer à côté d'une belle histoire en vous taisant. Vous méritez d'être heureuse, Monica, et je ne vois pas trop qui pourrait ne pas se sentir ravi de vous avoir dans sa vie.

\- C'est une amie. Une très bonne amie. Je ne voudrais pas la perdre comme telle.

\- Mais alors vous êtes prête à souffrir de ne jamais savoir ? A la voir toute votre vie en vous demandant perpétuellement et si jamais ? Ce n'est pas bon, Monica, vous devez aussi penser à vous et à votre bonheur de temps en temps !

Monica ne répondit rien, elle avait baissé la tête et Dana ne voyait pas ses yeux derrière le rideau de ses cheveux. Après un long moment, elle l'entendit soupirer doucement. Monica releva la tête et prit les mains de Dana entre les siennes. Elle contempla longuement leurs mains enlacées. Dana ne fit rien pour les séparer. Elle aimait trop ce contact et elle sentait aussi que Monica avait besoin de ce temps de réflexion pour se décider à parler.


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

La jeune femme leva enfin les yeux vers elle et la regarda intensément, comme pour plonger au plus profond de son âme et lire en elle si elle pouvait lui avouer tout ce qu'elle avait dissimulé jusqu'alors. Et Dana ne put détacher son regard du sien, elle réalisa enfin ce qui se cachait derrière la tendresse des yeux de Monica posés sur elle. Elle vit un désir brut, affamé, sans retenue et une affection sans bornes. Elle réalisa surtout ce qui se dissimulait en elle, derrière toutes les excuses et les explications qu'elle s'était fabriquées au cours des mois qui venaient de s'écouler. Elle aimait Monica. Et elle la désirait avec autant de force qu'elle.

Et cela provoqua en elle une véritable attaque de panique. C'était terriblement fort, trop. Elle commençait à peine à se remettre de l'abandon de Mulder. Car, même si elle ne l'aimait plus, qu'il l'ait laissée se débrouiller seule avec William, malgré tous les risques qu'ils couraient eux aussi, l'avait profondément atteinte dans sa confiance en les autres. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Monica ne ferait jamais cela. N'était-ce pas elle qui avait été là à la naissance de William ? Et qui l'avait soutenue jusqu'au bout malgré la présence de tous ces monstres autour qui auraient pu les tuer n'importe quand si l'envie les en avait pris ? Elle encore qui lui avait apporté son soutien dans les premiers mois si difficiles avec un tout-petit ? Elle enfin qui était là, maintenant, avec elle pour l'aider à surmonter la douleur terrible d'avoir dû confier son enfant à d'autres ?

Oui, mais justement. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui que si Mulder n'avait jamais déclenché cette peur en elle, c'est qu'elle savait bien au fond qu'il ne pourrait jamais se donner totalement à elle et donc elle non plus. Elle pourrait se perdre en Monica. Oh oui, et si facilement, elle en avait tant envie. Monica ne lui avait-elle déjà pas tout donné et sans même réclamer ni attendre quoi que ce soit en retour ? Oh, ce serait si doux avec elle, si beau. Dana ferma les yeux en imaginant ce qu'elles pourraient vivre. Elle sentit alors les mains de Monica, qu'elle n'avait pas lâchées malgré toute son agitation intérieure, lui caresser doucement les siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans ceux de la brune qui la regardait avec une intensité immuable.

\- **Chut, Dana, je n'exige rien de plus de vous. Votre amitié m'est déjà un cadeau merveilleux. Et ne vous reprochez pas de m'avoir poussée à vous l'avouer, vous aviez raison, il n'est jamais bon de garder ses émotions enfermées.**

Bien sûr, Monica avait senti son bouleversement. Mais elle croyait que c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas d'elle ni la blesser en la rejetant. Oh, non, non, elle l'aimait elle aussi, totalement, absolument. Mais Dana n'arrivait pas à laisser sortir ces trois seuls mots, si petits mais si puissants, capables de modifier à jamais toute sa vie. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, baissa la tête et la secoua pour nier ce que venait d'énoncer Monica.

\- **Dana ? Dana, regardez-moi. Ce n'est pas ça ? Vous devez me parler, Dana. Je sens votre confusion mais je ne peux deviner à quoi elle est due exactement si vous ne m'aidez pas un peu.**

Mais sa gorge restait nouée et les mots bloqués. Alors Dana fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait pour transmettre ce qu'elle ressentait à la délicieuse et adorable brune en face d'elle, elle prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Oh mon Dieu ! C'était tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé et tellement plus encore. Les lèvres de Monica étaient brulantes et douces à la fois. Leur contact alluma de minuscules incendies à travers tout son corps. Ses peurs passèrent à l'arrière-plan, loin, très loin. Elles n'avaient aucune réalité en fait. Comment Monica pourrait-elle jamais la faire souffrir ? Et quelle idiote elle serait de passer à côté d'une femme qui provoquait une telle réaction en elle par un baiser aussi léger. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle embrassa à nouveau Monica, plus intensément.

Après un bref instant, Monica la prit à bout de bras et l'interrogea d'un regard presque craintif, n'osant y croire, elle que Dana n'avait jamais vue avoir peur de quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est pour elle quand sa vie avait été menacée. Et, pour une fois, la scientifique en elle se tût. Plus de pourquoi ni de comment. Et toutes ses peurs s'envolèrent définitivement, parce que Monica aussi se donnerait totalement à elle et elle le savait. Il ne restait rien. Rien d'autre que la femme incroyable en face d'elle, leur amour et un désir d'elle extrême, presque violent. Dana la rassura donc du regard. Oh, oui, elle la voulait vraiment. Oui, elle ressentait la même chose. Et Monica l'entendit.


	8. Chapter 8

**8**

Alors le brasier qui couvait depuis si longtemps explosa. Monica lui rendit son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et sans doute était-ce en partie le cas. Dana l'accueillit totalement et avec la même passion. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent, leurs langues se découvrirent, leurs mains animées d'une vie propre eurent tôt fait de les débarrasser de leurs habits, dernières barrières à les séparer, pour qu'enfin leurs peaux se touchent. Pour qu'enfin leurs mains enfiévrées parcourent ces territoires tant de fois imaginés. Pour enfin sentir l'autre, à nue, dans sa totalité. C'était si fort, attendu, espéré, rêvé depuis si longtemps que ces caresses seules suffirent à les faire jouir une première fois.

Haletantes, elles reprirent leur souffle dans les yeux l'une de l'autre. Elles n'éprouvèrent pas le besoin de se parler, cet échange leur suffit à tout se dire, avec plus de force même qu'avec des mots. Puis elles s'embrassèrent, avec moins d'urgence mais tout autant de plaisir, d'un baiser lent et profond, d'un baiser pour se découvrir, échanger, promettre. Langoureusement, elles se firent l'amour avec leurs bouches, alternant les baisers légers, déposés sur le bord des lèvres, ceux plus passionnés, où les langues se caressent, les furieux, faits de morsures et de gémissements… Elles se nourrissaient l'une de l'autre, de leurs goûts, de leur chaleur, de leur douceur. Et si cela n'avait pas été leur première nuit, si leur amour n'avait pas encore eu tant besoin d'être montré et assuré, elles auraient pu se contenter d'une telle tendresse.

Mais leur désir s'amplifiait à chaque échange. N'y tenant plus, Monica laissa glisser une main sur le corps velouté de Dana. Plus bas, là où la chair accueille dans une humidité brûlante. Quand ses doigts pénétrèrent en Dana, Monica l'embrassa. « **Je t'aime,** » murmura-t-elle et elle sentit les murs intérieurs de Dana l'enserrer plus étroitement. Elle continua à bouger en elle tandis que sa bouche descendait en un sillon de feu vers ses seins qu'elle goûta l'un après l'autre. « **Je t'aime,** » murmura-t-elle encore. Puis, continuant son lent chemin des délices, elle lui caressa le ventre de son souffle en lui murmurant à nouveau : « **Je t'aime.** » A chaque déclaration, Dana se sentait partir un peu plus et un peu plus haut. Finalement, ses longs doigts la caressant avec toujours plus de force au plus profond d'elle-même, encore et encore, Monica se nicha entre ses cuisses et murmura une ultime fois : « **Je t'aime.** » avant de la déguster. Dana explosa en un cri : « **Monica !** » et son orgasme la balaya dans une telle totalité, vague après vague après vague, qu'elle en perdit toute conscience.

Elle émergea quelques minutes après, ou peut-être plus. Monica la regardait, un petit sourire taquin aux lèvres. « **Alors, heureuse ?** » roucoula-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse. Dana éclata de rire avant de se mettre à califourchon sur la brune. Elle la mordit sauvagement au cou, ce qui traversa le corps de Monica comme une décharge, et lui dit d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir : « **Attends un peu toi, que je me venge.** » Et elle recommença à la mordiller. Monica ne put répondre, tant cette Dana-là l'excitait. Elle voulut la caresser à son tour. « **Non non, interdiction de toucher, c'est mon tour…** » Elle lui saisit les mains et lui fit attraper les barreaux de la tête de lit. « **Elles restent là et n'en bougent plus… Ou faut-il que je les attache ?** » En réponse au besoin intense provoqué par ces paroles, le corps de Monica se tendit d'impatience et elle sentit une humidité notable s'échapper d'elle. Dios, jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel effet avec juste quelques mots.

Maintenant qu'elle s'était assurée d'avoir le champ libre, Dana prit tout son temps pour admirer le corps allongé sous elle. Elle caressa Monica du regard pendant de longues minutes. « **Oh, mon** **Dieu, comme tu es magnifique à l'extérieur aussi…** murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans les siens. **Je t'aime,** ajouta-t-elle, avec des larmes dans la voix tant l'émotion la submergeait. La brune eut le souffle coupé de l'effet que lui faisait la rousse sans même la toucher. Quand celle-ci se décida enfin à lui effleurer la joue, elle se demanda si elle n'allait pas se consumer dans l'instant et gémit sous le supplice de l'expectative. Mais libérée de tout ce qui l'entravait jusqu'alors, toutes ses peurs, tous les interdits, Dana se découvrait un appétit féroce et elle comptait bien profiter de cet instant aussi longtemps que possible.

Elle retourna donc là où elle en était restée, sur la gorge de son aimée, et se délecta de sentir le sang battre sous sa bouche et les gémissements de plaisir de Monica faire vibrer la chair qu'elle savourait. Elle se dirigea ensuite lentement, très lentement vers ses seins, appréciant la chair offerte en chemin. Elle se saisit d'un mamelon et le dévora comme on embrasse. Sa bouche le suçait, sa langue l'enveloppait, ses dents le mordaient presque jusqu'à la douleur. Elle le sentit gonfler et se durcir et l'abandonna pour mieux en faire de même du second. Le corps de Monica se tordait sous le sien, cherchant et fuyant l'exquise torture appliquée par la bouche de son amante. Mais Dana voulait plus, elle voulait la sentir vraiment contre elle, presque en elle.

Elle passa l'une de ses jambes entre celles de Monica et crut défaillir de plaisir en sentant sa chaleur rencontrer la sienne. Elle regarda alors cette femme magnifique qui la transformait en un être affamé de jouissance qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Elle rencontra ses yeux, obscurcis par une envie violente et qui ne pouvaient se détacher d'elle. Elle commença à se caresser les seins. « **J'imagine que ce sont tes mains qui me caressent, Monica. Qui font de moi ce qu'elles veulent. Qui me rendent folle de désir au point que j'en oublie mon nom…** » Agrippées à la tête de lit, les jointures de Monica étaient blanches tant elle luttait pour ne pas se saisir de Dana à l'instant, la renverser et la prendre sauvagement. Elle perdit pied, la lutte était par trop inégale, elle avait l'impression de regarder une déesse au fait de sa puissance lui faire l'amour. La taille cambrée, les seins dressés, le visage encadré par sa chevelure de feu, la bouche entrouverte par l'extase… Dana était au-delà des mots. La jouissance la frappa avec une puissance surhumaine. Elle hurla son nom. Son corps se tendit à se rompre. Sa vue s'obscurcit. Elle resta suspendue au fait du plaisir si longtemps que le manque d'oxygène la fit suffoquer. Elle retomba sans voix, sans force, sans même la capacité d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit Dana lui détacher les mains, la nicher contre elle et lui couvrir le visage de baisers doux et légers comme des caresses mais il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre réellement conscience.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Dana la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait jamais espéré y voir :

« **Tu m'apportes tant. Tu es toujours là pour moi, tu me soutiens, me comprends sans un mot, ne me juge jamais. Tu es chaleureuse, souriante, ouverte, aimante, magnifique… Et moi, qu'est-ce que je peux bien t'apporter ?**

 **\- Tu es mon ici et mon ailleurs, mon aujourd'hui et mon demain, ma déesse et ma réalité, mon amour.** »


End file.
